


I Still Love You, No Matter What

by thughaonotminghao



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi San, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should be doing homework, Kinda projected on this, M/M, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Trans Wooyoung, coming out?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: Wooyoung has to tell his boyfriend something.THIS HAS BEEN REWRITTEN!
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	I Still Love You, No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! After reading multiple trans character fics, I decided to write my own. This is my first A/B/O fic so GIVE ME CRITIQUES! PLEASE! Happy reading =)
> 
> EDIT! THIS HAS BEEN REWRITTEN!  
> I thought I could do better on this one so I rewrote it! I also wanted to clarify that pronouns aren't really a thing in Korean. If you wanted to say someone's pretty/handsome most people say, "That guy/girl's pretty/handsome." instead of "He/She's pretty/handsome." There are pronouns, it's just that they're used more in songs or very formal conversations.

San was concerned, to say the least. Wooyoung hasn't been himself for the last couple of weeks and he could tell by his scent. Wooyoung smelled like honey, sweeter during his heat, and more bitter when he was stressed. Today was another one of the stressed days. San had thought over every single reason why Wooyoung could have been stressed from dance practice to homework but he came up with nothing. San closed his computer and walked over to Wooyoung's bed, "Hey Woo." "Hi Sannie," Wooyoung replied, focused on a stray thread on his sweater. "You wanna talk about something? You seemed really stressed lately," San replied. "Yeah, just dance practice. We have this move and I'm worried that someone might get hurt," Wooyoung replied. San ruffled Wooyoung's hair, "Aww, my Wooyoungie's so considerate."

Wooyoung picked at the thread for another second, "Actually, there was something I wanted to talk about." San adjusted his seat on the bed, "What is it, Woo?" Wooyoung sighed, "You have to promise that you won't get mad." "I won't, I promise," San replied, holding his pinky finger up. Wooyoung took a deep breath, "I'm trans. I identify as a man and I've been on testosterone for a couple years." San processed the information for a second, "That, is amazing Wooyoung." Wooyoung looked taken aback, to say the least, "You're not mad?" San hugged his lover, "Why should I? What do I even have to be mad at you for? Being yourself?" Wooyoung wiped his newfound tears, "S-sorry. I-it's just that my parents didn't have the same reaction." San's heart physically ached for Wooyoung, "As long as you continue to be yourself, I can't be mad at you Wooyoung." Wooyoung gave San a kiss, "Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me." 

"Why don't we go to sleep? It's almost midnight and we have classes tomorrow," San asked. Wooyoung sighed, "Fine. Wanna sleep in the same bed?" San smiled, "Of course love."

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't know how to end it... T^T I have a question for a future fic. Can vampires have A/B/O dynamics?


End file.
